Bloodsuckers Beware
by fantasyluver714
Summary: 2 spell casters, 1 seer, and 3 vampires. What can go wrong? Follows series! Benny/OC


**I don't own MBAV.**

* * *

**Episode 1: Lawn of the Dead**

Alexa POV

_Let's recap shall we? Last month people were going missing, the cause of it we now know was vampires. And who would of guessed that ethan and janes babysitter was one of them. Finding out that ethans a seer, bennys a spell caster, and that I'm a spell caster too was just icing on the cake. Anyways using our newly discovered skills and with sarah's help of course we defeated jessy and his posse. Oh and did I forget to mention that benny and I are now dating because of a spontaneous kiss? Wow is my life exciting!_

I was kind of out in space until I heard benny say, "Relax, I got this." With a final wink to me he conjured up flowers behind his back and started walking over to della.

"Wait, aren't you mad that bennys flirting with della Alex?" Ethan asked me incredulously.

"Nope not at all," I said. Ethan was clearly confused and surprised so I decided to help him out. "No, Ethan I'm not worried because because I made a bet with benny that he couldn't get della to go on a date with him. And judging by the look on della's face it looks like I am going to be getting a free dinner date of my choice and fifty buck." I said happily. While I was watching benny fail miserably sarah came up to us looking nervous.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Sarah asked.

I let out a giggle and said, "Sure but make it quick I want to see rest of the train wreck bennys made over there."

Ethan on the other hand just stuttered out, "Hey, how goes it, whats new?" I raised my eyebrow at his greeting.

"Can I borrow twenty dollars? Its for a really good cause." Sarah asked. I shrugged and gave her the twenty that was in my bag. She squealed and hugged me tight. _Too tight! Wait, why don't I say that out loud!_

"Sarah . . . vampire . . . strength," I gasped out. She let go then skipped down the hall happily. _Okayyy._

"Awesome news, della's dog died," Benny said.

"And that's good news?" Sarah asked. When benny said 'yeah' happy she just looked at him and then left.

"She said that she loved my flowers and then said that she would do anything to have her dog back. Anything," Benny said. _Where is he going with this. Oh no. He better not._ "If I bring her dog back think about how grateful she would be, plus I'll win my bet with Lexi here." My idiot of a boyfriend said smirking at me. It took ethan a while but he finally got what he ment.

"No. No, benny you can not bring her dead dog back to life," Ethan said sternly.

"Won't know until we try, will we?" Benny said before kissing my cheek and heading off to class.

"Did you really think that just telling him no would stop him?" I asked ethan. He tried to defend himself and when that failed he just groaned then left with me laughing in the background.

Ethan POV

Benny is in way over his head. I don't even know why hes trying so hard to get a date with della when he already have a girlfriend. Whats even weirder is that Alexa was actually the one who bet benny to go after another girl. I will never understand these two, but one thing is for sure, Alex is definately going win. "Benny, I don't know why don't you just conjure up a bracelet for this girl. Raising her dog from the dead is over kill," I told my best friend.

"No, its under kill," Benny argued. Um, what? "Because the dog would be unkilled," Benny answered my face expression. When he mentioned grandma's secret shelf I knew this was bad.

"Okay that bad feeling just got ten times worse. Benny why can't you just give up and take the punishment like a man. Why is this bet with Alexa so important?" I tried reasoning with my friend. Before he could answer me my mom came in with some weird food that smelt like burnt plastic. My mom is great but she can't cook to save her life.

Alexa POV

I was super bored and done with homework so I decided to go visit benny. When I got there grandma answered the door. "Hello Alexa, its nice to see you. Bennys downstairs in the basement, oh and remember about your wizard lessons tomorrow," Grandma told me as I headed down the stairs. Benny's grandma is the greatest and plus shes helping me a lot with my training. Once I reached the bottom stairs I saw benny looking around the shelf that grandma tells us not to touch. "What resticted magical item are you looking for?" I innocently asked while smiling.

Benny jumped then noticed me, "Hey Lex, I'm looking for the viles. I'm pretty sure one of them brings things back to life but I can't find them."

I smirked and said, "I might happen to know where they are but its gonna cost you."

Benny looked suspiciously at me before saying, "What do you want?" I gave a small smile and motioned him to come closer. When benny was standing right in front of me I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Suddenly we were having a make out session and I felt benny gently push me up against the wall.

When I needed air I broke the kiss and said, "That . . . and five bucks."

Benny groaned and said, "Can't we just make out some more then you can give me the viles?"

I smiled up at him and answered back with, "Nah, I'll take the five bucks." Benny relluctantly pulled five bucks out of his pocket and gave it to me. Which in return I gave him a quick kiss and said, "On the top shelf," before leaving.

(The Next Day, Nitetime)

I was taking a stroll through the neighborhood when a squirrel with demon eyes attacked me. I obviously freaked out and screamed. Suddenly a blur passed me and then I saw rory eating the demon animal that attacked me. Gross! "Rory I am so happy to see you. Thank you so much!" I said while hugging him.

Rory smiled and said, "No problem my lady. Vampire Ninja is always ready to help a damsel in distress."

I laughed at his words. "Please tell me that benny and ethan are fixing this."

"Yeah, I was on my way there right now. They're gonna blast all the evil criters with ani-potion," My blond friend told me.

"KK, well good luck," I said before he vampire sped away.

Benny POV

"I should of known that tiberius was evil. When he died my parents buried him in the field I found him in, the one behind della's house." My budde ethan said sadly. Me, my lady alexa, and ethan were walking on the sidewalk when we saw della up ahead. "So, have you talked to della lately?" Ethan innocently asked me.

I glared at him then admitted that I lost the bet. Skipping ahead sarah came with her old but classic car, rory scared the crap out of us again, then we decided that we should all get in sarah's car and drive away before rory comes back. Ethan was up front with sarah and Lexi was in back with me. I put my arm around Lex and said, "Well you won the bet are you happy?" I asked her.

"Yup," Was her simple answer while she laid her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and asked her where she wanted to go for her dinner date that I owe her. "Mmmm . . . I want sonic." I mentally thanked the universe that Lex picked something cheap.

Suddenly I heard her laugh and she said, "Your really happy that I chose something cheap aren't you?"

"Maybe. Come here." I said to my girl before pulling her into a passionate kiss, or should I say make out session. While I showed my lady how much I love her I heard ethan and sarah complaining in the front.

"Eww. Guys not in my car!"

"Guys, really? Do you have to do that now?"

We just laughed and continued on in our own world. And it is AWESOME!

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
